


Крепость

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Что для Ацуши EXILE





	Крепость

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Такахиро — второй вокалист группы EXILE  
> 2\. Сна-чан — альтер-эго Ацуши (сам Ацуши под фильтром в снэпчате) — которое рассказывает о его жизни  
> 3\. Хиро-сан — директор агентства LDH  
> 4\. Шун — один из вокалистов группы EXILE с 2001 по 2006 год  
> 5\. Такахиро был выбран вторым вокалистом EXILE из десяти тысяч претендентов на конкурсе EXILE VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION, прошедшем в 2006 году  
> 6\. AMAZING WORLD — тур группы EXILE проходивший с сентября по декабрь 2015 года и являющийся и сейчас самым масштабным из всех лайвов EXILE  
> 7\. Мацу — перформер группы EXILE  
> 8\. Уса — перформер группы EXILE  
> 9\. Макидай — перформер группы EXILE  
> 10\. Свою карьеру перформера Хиро-сан закончил в ноябре 2013 года, Уса, Мацу и Макидай — в декабре 2015 года

Не успел... Опять опоздал! Да что за проклятие...

Такахиро улыбался, подмигивал зрителям, махал им рукой. Где-то паясничал, где-то насмешничал. Подогревал публику. Будто попавшие сюда не знали о заявленном списке артистов. И всё равно ведь работало — люди откликались на внимание и искренность, шептались, озорно переглядывались, прикрывали рты ладошками на посланные воздушные поцелуи. Такахиро не боялся толпы и всегда взаимодействовал легко-легко с нею.

Ацуши так не умел.

Он надеялся, конечно, быть первым и вызвать радостный, оглушающий вопль. Выждать минуту-другую — и скрыться, пока от волнения не задрожали колени и не вспотели ладони. Один на один с фанатами он мог только со сцены дом-арены, откуда и не видно вовсе заполненный зал, так — мигающие огоньки.

Через Сна-чана получалось лучше, но Сна-чан только рассказывал обо всем подряд, а не вступал в диалог с пугающими незнакомцами, знающими об Ацуши порой больше него самого. Наверняка это тоже были происки Сна-чана — чиби, рожденный приложением, много смеялся и выбалтывал всё подряд. Иногда даже личное, иногда даже очень. Хватало ведь духу! Ацуши не хватало до сих пор.

Давным-давно, когда Хиро-сан пригласил его в группу, где вокалисты и перформеры будут на равных, Ацуши даже обрадовался возможности «спрятаться» за профессиональными танцорами, за движениями которых можно было наблюдать часами. Именно они делали песни особенными, именно благодаря им рождались прекрасные чувства и слова для выражения этих чувств. И Ацуши трепетно собирал их, записывал и оттачивал до полной гармонии, защищенный со всех сторон.

Уход Шуна больно ранил в сердце, переполошил нутро, но Такахиро — с огромными сияющими глазами — залечил раны. С ним в дуэте еще на отборочных турах Ацуши чувствовал себя комфортно и в безопасности. Неопытный, без толково поставленной техники вокала — Такахиро понимал, о чем поет и для кого. Именно в этом нуждался EXILE. EXILE и Ацуши, оживающий тогда с каждым днем. Сердце билось ровно без перебоев. Его оберегали надежные руки.

И чем больше приходило людей — тем толще становилась броня.

С уходом из активных перформеров Хиро-сана, броня не треснула, но привычная почва под ногами пошатнулась. А когда на лайве AMAZING WORLD «попрощались с EXILE» Мацу, Уса, Макидай — вовсе разошлась ямой. Откуда Ацуши, возможно, не выбрался бы, если бы не Такахиро, если бы не вера мемберов в него.

Такахиро меж тем снова помахал публике, руками выделывая широкие дуги, и нырнул «за кулисы» — прямо к Ацуши, растерянно застывшему. Улыбнулся мягко-ласково: «Простите, Ацу-сан, снова вас опередил» — и походя сжал плечо, высокий очаровательный принц, младше его, Ацуши, на десять лет.

Слишком хорошо Ацуши знающий и понимающий.

За тонкой перегородкой ждала крошечная сцена, облепленная кругом стульями. Бедные перформеры! А ведь им танцевать здесь еще не раз и не два. Организаторам давно следовало задуматься о тех, кому приходится выступать. С другой стороны — через такую плотную оборону точно никому не прорваться. В тесноте да не в обиде, так говорят?..

Ацуши вздохнул и развернулся. В комнату ожидания потихоньку стекался-собирался весь EXILE. Его крепость, его семья.


End file.
